


let's cause a little trouble

by fastestmanalive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Oliver, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Top Cisco, Top/Bottom Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday to my best friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers">barryolivers</a>!!! I hope you have a wonderful day<br/>here have some porn<br/>(title from Trouble // Halsey)</p>
    </blockquote>





	let's cause a little trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barryolivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/gifts).



> happy birthday to my best friend [barryolivers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers)!!! I hope you have a wonderful day  
> here have some porn  
> (title from Trouble // Halsey)

Barry isn't sure what exactly wakes him up – the lack of warmth from where he was holding Cisco just hours ago, or the strange clanging noises he hears from the kitchen. He's on high alert immediately – usually he's up before Cisco and waits for him to stir awake as well before they leave the bed. It's something they do, their little ritual, whenever they spend the night together without Oliver. (They tell themselves it makes them miss him less.)

Barry's up in a second, quickly pulling on some underwear before storming out of the bedroom. “Cisco? Cisc--”

Suddenly he hears a quiet curse. “Shit!” A moment later Cisco is standing in front of him, gripping his shoulders and steering him backwards. Surprised, Barry lets him. “You're not supposed to be up yet,” Cisco complains. “Go back to bed. We'll wake you.”

Barry stumbles, his knees hitting the edge of the bed, prompting him to sit down with a quiet _oomph_. “Wait, we? What--”

He's cut off by Cisco's lips on his own, closes his eyes and moves his hand to cup his cheek instinctively. It's short and chaste by their standards, but leaves Barry breathing harshly when Cisco pulls away. The soft smile Cisco gives him, accompanied by the quiet “ _Happy birthday, Bar_ ”, makes Barry blush.

He lies back down with a smile, watching as Cisco leaves and closes the door firmly behind him. _He didn't forget_ , Barry thinks giddily. They hadn't talked about celebrating his birthday – he hasn't felt like celebrating it for years – but he'd told Cisco anyway when he'd asked months ago.

He doesn't think Oliver even knows what today is. But, Barry reasons, it doesn't matter because he's busy enough with a new culprit in Starling. It's fine with Barry, anyway. He doesn't want people making a fuss because of him.

A few minutes later, Cisco sticks his head in again. “Ready?” he asks with a smile.

“Ready for...?” Barry raises a brow.

Cisco shakes his head, biting his lip. “Close your eyes.”

Barry shrugs and does as he's told. He trusts Cisco, it's not like--

Suddenly there's a pair of familiar lips on his, a rough palm on his cheek, and Barry can't help but choke out a moan. “Oliver.”

“Mmh, hi,” Oliver whispers with a grin. “Happy birthday.”

“I thought you-- I didn't--”

“You thought I wouldn't want to spend time with you on your birthday?”

Barry smiles sheepishly and tugs him down. Oliver lands on top of him with a laugh, kneeling between his legs and pulling him into another kiss, which Barry returns happily.

“Hey!” Cisco complains. “Don't start without me.”

Barry pulls away to look at him with a raised brow. Oliver starts kissing down his neck. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Cisco grins and takes off his clothes as if he has superspeed. “We made you a cake,” he announces as he climbs on the bed.

Barry laughs breathlessly – he's already hard, it's difficult not to be when Oliver is squirming on top of him and trying his best to give him a giant hickey. “Cake for breakfast?”

Cisco grins, his hand wandering down his own chest to his cock. “I was hoping for a Barry-sandwich.” He strokes himself once. “You two are _way_ overdressed.”

Oliver sits up and snorts. “' _Barry-sandwich_ '? Really?” He quickly shimmies out of his pants and underwear.

Barry bites his lip as he watches him. “I think it sounds good.” He kicks off his own boxers before turning to lie on his side, melting into Cisco when he wraps himself around Barry from behind. A bottle of lube and a couple of condoms hit his chest. Oliver, finally naked as well, smirks down at them before joining into the embrace.

There's a bit of fumbling, Barry accidentally kicking Oliver in the shin and apologising even though Oliver reassures him he's had worse, until Cisco has lube on his fingers and lifts Barry's leg for better access. Barry braces himself, his head buried in Oliver's neck, he hasn't been in this position in a while, but it's _so good_ when Cisco starts working him open. Barry's skin flushes with arousal, he can't help but moan when Cisco peppers kisses over the back of his neck.

Oliver makes a quiet protesting noise. “Barry...?”

Barry knows what he wants, they've been here before. He holds out his hand, lets Oliver squirt too much on it, before pushing two fingers into him, making Oliver moan and rut his hips against him.

It doesn't take long for all three of them to be a writhing mess; it's been too long, Barry thinks, since they've done this. He's missed it.

Barry lets out an embarrassingly loud noise when Cisco enters him, his fingers digging into Oliver's ass, making him groan in return. Hips pressed against Barry's butt, Cisco stills, letting him adjust and gesturing for Oliver to go on.

Oliver grins, takes Barry's hand and kisses his wrist before lining himself up, legs wrapped around his and Cisco's waists. “You ready?”

Barry nods, shuddering when he's finally inside Oliver, trying his hardest – no pun intended – to keep his hips still and let Oliver adjust to the stretch – it's been a while, after all. He doesn't realise he says it out loud until both Oliver and Cisco make agreeing noises. “Too long,” Oliver sighs as he bottoms out. “Never gonna stay away this long again.”

Barry wants to say something, anything, to tell Oliver what a fantastic idea that is, but then Cisco starts moving his hips slowly and whatever Barry was going to say is drowned out by his own moan.

It takes a while for them to find their rhythm – they're out of synch, so there's a lot of fumbling and laughing, and Barry _loves_ it – but then Cisco starts fucking him in earnest, causing his hips to slam into Oliver's.

Barry doesn't know what to focus on – he arches his ass back, trying to get _more_ , then rolls his hips forward to bury his cock in Oliver's heat again. He shivers from Cisco's lips on his shoulder, his stubble scratching the skin deliciously, and Oliver's lips on his, the kiss all teeth and too much tongue. Then he's pulled away, turns his head to catch Cisco's lips in an off-centre kiss while Oliver works on another hickey which he knows won't last more than a few minutes, but that never stops him from trying. He feels Cisco's hand sneak around him to Oliver's cock, pulls away from the kiss to watch him jerk Oliver off, puts his lips to Oliver's throat to feel the vibrations of his moans.

“Come on, Ollie,” Cisco mumbles. He increases the pace of his hips and his hand. “Come on. I want cake.”

Barry can't help but laugh, shaking his head fondly before wrapping his fingers around Cisco's, interlacing them so they're both jacking him off. Oliver goes still, his eyes squeezed shut as he comes all over their hands and Barry's chest.

Barry pulls out slowly and starts thrusting his hips back, keeps fucking himself on Cisco's cock even when Cisco stills against him with a whine. Suddenly Oliver's down by Barry's legs, wrapping his lips around his dick and bobbing his head, and Barry tangles his free hand in his hair and sighs.

It doesn't take much longer for him to come; Oliver deep-throats him, Cisco whispers sweet little nothings into his ear, and Barry's gone. He's pretty sure he blacks out for a second from the intensity.

They get rid of the cum-and-sweat-covered duvet – it needed washing anyway – before they settle against the headboard, Barry in the middle, his boyfriends snuggling up to him on either side. Barry sighs contently.

Cisco seems to pull a plate full of cake out of nowhere, sets it on Barry's stomach and digs in with a plastic fork. Oliver snorts. “Bet this is the highlight of your day.” Cisco huffs and smears frosting on Oliver's cheek.

 _Happy birthday to me_ , Barry thinks with a smirk before he goes to lick it off.

 


End file.
